Perimeter Defense Station
Perimeter Defense Station is the 8th level in Quake 4. There is a laser fence protecting the path to the Nexus Hub, and it needs to be shut down for further access. Otherwise, the Strogg will be swarming all over the places to destroy the EMP Bomb. Walkthrough Heading to Next Objective When you're arrived inside the as ammunition laying around picked it up. If you running out of it. Later in the elevator, where you obtained the Nailgun as taking from the dying Gunner as you head down where Sledge greet and tell you going to the control system to Voss for next objective. Inside where Voss tell you to escort the engineer from other squad that are underfire by the enemy forces. Escort the Engineer After the Briefing, you head through the door that are locked as two marine join you to help taking out the enemy since tireless of standing around guarding. They request to open the door as Strauss permission granted. When going to the elevator, you encounter more of the guards as you taking out in no problem due to the team mates helping out. Afterwards, you going down and then you have to wait the door to open of technical errors. When you heading, Strauss reminded that processing needed to open the lock by lock of the switches. Go to the left of upper corner. Where the Switches to open the door up. When it open, Grunt and guard awaits you. Stay caution and take it out after eliminated them. Voss nagged at you to hurry up to assist the group of squad. Go to the right upper panel. Where the next switch to open up the door. Once it is open process. You heard the conversion of the squadron are struggling to shake it off on the Strogg forces. Once the door open. You will see the blood gore. Where the conveyor bang the guard into pieces as the engagement begins. Once clearing up. The engineer ask you to escort him to go up. Where the lock is seal very tight. Lead the way where it back from as now the door from the left is open. Where you encounter more of the marine are ready to setting up defence against the enemies forces to breakthrough as they preparation for the worse to come. Until to the door where it need to be blowtorch off to open. Once it cut off, the marine took the point first to check it out. As being surprised by the Grunt bashed it to death. As you and engineer trying to save them but it too late. Returning to the exit Now this facility will be full of Stroggs, there is nothing you can do but get back to your squad as soon as possible. Again, look for the unlocked doors especially the one that the laser field outside that are guarded the EMP need to be across to the other area, kill Guards, Grants, Berserkers and Grunts, if you made this far, you should know how to kill them before they kill you. There are Machine Gun and Shotgun ammo, health and armor among the way, but if you wish, use Blaster to kill Guards to save ammo for other weapons, you will spend a lot of ammo against Grunt and Berserker. Eventually you will see a Gladiator coming, quickly switch to the Grenade Launcher, pull back and keep launching hot potatoes to him until he dies, this is probably the safest way to do so because anything else he will have the chance to shoot you. There is an area that will have a lot of Guards, you can use Shotgun and columns to your advantage, they will not hit you as long as you are behind cover. Finally you will reach the elevator and return to Lt. Voss. After some conversations, they will order you to take a Hover tank to get to the Nexus Hub. Follow the teammates to the airlock to finish the level. Weapons *Nailgun *Machine Gun *Shotgun Items *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Armor Shard *Small Armor Vest *Clips *Shells *Nails Characters *Private First Class Blascoe *Private Leffler *Tech Newquist *Corporal Schider *Private Rodriguez *Private Berry *Medic Hess *Lance Corporal Nikolai "Sledge" Slidjonovitch *Private First Class Singer *Private First Class Asher *Lance Corporal Newcamp *Private Dundee *Corporal Johann Strauss *First Lieutenant Scott Voss *Corporal Lathrop *Sergeant Shaw *Tech Newberry *Private Wendt *Private First Class Polman *Private First Class Zick *Private Strang *Sergeant Schumacher *Private First Class Pupino *Private Kasanoff *Lance Corporal Greene *Private First Class Marlin *Private First Class Jones *Master Sergeant Marian Bidwell (Voice) *Private First Class Thomas Video Quake 4 - Level 08 (General)|The Walkthrough of Perimeter Defense Station __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV Walkthrough Category:Quake IV levels